Harry Acorn
by WriterPON3
Summary: Harry was sent to the SAT AM universe of Sonic the Hedgehog and adopted by King Acorn. After Robotnik's Coup de Tat, he is taken to Knothole with Sally and raised there by her. Freedom Fighter!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please Leave A Review**

**Chapter 1: Close Callings Part 1**

**Opening Theme: Fastest Thing Alive**

"Yahoo!" Came the voice of a young boy. He was surfing the skies over robotropolis on a jet board. His name was Harry Acorn. The younger brother brother of Princess Sally Acorn. When Harry was an infant, the then in power King Acorn had adopted him after finding him on the palace doorstep. When Robotnik attacked, Sally managed to hide Harry safely and they survived together before coming to Knothole Village. But most where uncomfortable with him even when he was an infant. Why? Harry was an "Overlander" like Robotnik. Eventually they got over it and now, everyone was fond of the Prince in some way.

Zap zap! Harry swerved to dodge laser fire from SWATBots in hovercraft.

"Nuts. I hate party crashers." Harry muttered. Harry went to his waist and grabbed his katana's handle. In order to be a Freedom Fighter, one had to have a skill to provide. "Let's go." Harry said. He leapt off his Jetboard and drew his blade. "Burn. Amaterasu!" Harry's katana blade became engulfed in black flames. He brought up his now slightly enlarged katana to absorb the laser fire.

"You SwatBots haven't seemed to learn something." Harry said as he came "Every time Amaterasu absorbs a heat source, she can slice through even the toughest metals!" Harry gave a battle cry as he brought Amaterasu over his head and brought it down slicing through the SwatBot and its hovercraft. his descending form fell through the sliced in half vehicle and robot and landing on his Jetboard after pressing the button on his wrist to summon it. He turned in the air to see two more SWATBots coming his way but stupidly through the way of the now crackling dangerously hovercraft sliced in two.

BOOM! The SwatBots and their vehicles blew up. Machine parts flew everywhere.

"WHOO! YEAH! Three for One Special!" Harry cheered eagerly dancing on his Jetboard. "Wait till Sonic hears about this!" Then he looked at his wrist. "Aww nuts! I'm late for training! Sis is soo gonna kill me!" He turned around and went low so no one would notice him hopefully.

**In Robotnik's Lair...**

_"You Swatbots haven't seemed to learn something. When Amaterasu absorbs a heat source, she can slice through even the toughest metals!" _

_"Toughest metals!" static..._

_"Metals!" static..._

_"Etals!" static... _

Robotnik rewatched the "fight" between the boy he was after and his SwatBot over and over.

"Shall I send a squadron after him sire?" Snively asked his lord and master.

"No. Let him go." Robotnik sneered. "I want to study that blade of his. What is it? What makes it so powerful? Is it magic? Or something more? Or maybe...He rewound it again.

_"Burn. Amaterasu!" _

Robotnik watched him draw a black flame covered katana.

"ITS A SENTIENT BLADE!" Robotnik shouted. "I want that boy captured you hear me Snively?! If it takes Every last Swatbot in existence I want that boy!"

"Yes Sire. Of course Sire." The now afraid Snively bowed and left his uncle to his evil plotting.

"What is your secret?" Robotnik asked suspiciously. "And most importantly, how did you brat, get a Sentient Blade?"

**Knothole...**

Making sure no one was around first, Harry put his Jet board Tsuki back in his backpack Then he jumped into the hole that would lead him home.

"Yahoo!" Harry shouted eagerly. He always enjoyed the slide down to Knothole. But at the end...

"Ow." Harry groaned after landing flat on his rump. "Gotta work on that landing." He rubbed his poor tushy. He then noticed a shadow over him. "Uh oh." He dared to look up.

"Uh oh indeed." Said Sally glaring down at him. "Where have you been?"

"Uh, I was just-"

"You went into Robotropolis again didn't you?" Sally demanded. "What have I told you about going into the city ALONE?"

"Never unless I've got no choice." Harry sighed as he stood up. "But come on Sis! I can't stay cooped up in Knothole forever! I'm a Freedom Fighter too ya know!" Sally glared up at him slightly. He was slightly taller than she was being an Overlander and all.

"Your grounded Mister." She said firmly.

"Aww dang." Harry groaned as he followed her to the Main part of the Village. He was gonna get it now...

**Robontik's Lair...**

"Is it ready Snively?" Robotnik demanded.

"Yes Doctor Robotnik. Snively stepped aside to reveal a tall Overlander female with flaming red hair. "The computer generated a rather decent image of the boy's mother from the images we managed to collect of his facial features and eye structure."

"Excellent." Robotnik sneered. Admiring the robotic image of the brat's mother. What a beauty she was in life.

"I am at your service, Doctor." The robot said in a slightly robotic yet feminine voice.

**To Be Continued...**

**Inspired after I heard "The Fastest Thing Alive" For the first time EVER! That's right, This is SAT AM Universe not SU. Yes Amaterasu is a Zanpakuto. **

**Harry's Zanpakuto**

**Amaterasu**

**Shikai:**

**Becomes a slightly enlarged Katana engulfed in black flames. Able to absorb heat sources such as laser fire and heat attacks. This gives Amaterasu the power to cut through even the toughest metals. **

**Bankai: Unknown To Me Yet. Open To Ideas. **

**Can you guess Robotnik's Sleazy plan? Oh I hate him so much. Sonic will appear next chapter! **

**I'm having a bit of Writer's Block for The Seventh Element BUT I'M NOT ABANDONING IT LIKE ALL MY OTHER STORIES! I'M VERY PROUD OF THE SEVENTH ELEMENT! IT WILL NEVER BE ABANDONED DAMMIT! **

**Please Leave A Review!**

**WriterPON3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm gonna have a tough time writing Antoine's french so I'm just going to Italicize his speech and so just imagine his accent okay? Some words I know like Please, yes and thank you and Mister and Madame. But other than that I have no French language knowledge. I do not own the song Baby Mine. **

**Chapter 2: Close Callings Part 2**

**Summary: More of Robotnik's plan is revealed and Sonic discovers an Overlander female with Harry's eyes in Robotropolis...**

**Opening Theme - The Fastest Thing Alive**

"Excellent work Snively." Robotnik praised as he studied the robotic female. "Its so lifelike. I'm genuinely impressed."

"Thank you sir. You see the most difficult part of getting this duplicate to actually be more lifelike is the skin. A few skin cells from any Overlander would do but in case the Freedom Fighters think to check for DNA, they'll find a perfect match to the Chromosomes in the boys own Maternal DNA. Easily luring him into believing it is his real mother."

"And we lure him into believing there's an Overlander sanctuary." Robotnik sneered. The Overlanders fled Mobius when Robotnik came to power. He, Snively and the boy where literally the last Overlanders on Mobius. "And she will lure him into our grasp." He laughed evilly...

**Knothole...**

_"Ahh mi Princess, what trouble are we having zis time?" _Antoine the fox asked as he noticed Harry's glum expression.

"He's grounded for snekaing off to Robotropolis. Again." Sally glared at Harry again. "Please make sure he gete to the schoolhouse. Safely." She added.

_"Oui oui my princess. You can be counting on me." _ Antoine gave her a kiss on the hand making her chuckle before leaving.

"Behave you." She said to Harry before leaving.

"Antoine, you couldn't be more obvious." Harry said to his friend as they walked to the schoolhouse.

_"Why on Mobius would you go into Robotropolis on anyzing ozer zan a mission?"_ Antoine asked as they walked through the village. Various villagers greeting them with "Hellos."

"Come on Ante. You know I don't like being cooped up for long." Harry replied in a teasing tone. The older male may be somewhat a coward, but his skills with a Rapier blade where second only to Harry's skills with his katana and he was very respected in the Knothole community. It was actually seeing his practicing with a Rapier that inspired Harry to start trainng with the katana that King Acorn had left him. Sally had managed to save it from Robotnik.

"Hang on a sec. I found a couple of parts for Rotor while I was out." Harry said heading for Rotor's workshop.

_"No." _Antoine said _"To school with you. You can be giving ze walrus his things later." _

"Aww come on." Harry groaned as Antoine pulled him by both wrists toward the school.

**Robotropolis...**

"Sorry guys, but gotta juice." Sonic said to the gathering SWATBots. The blue hedgehog took out a Power Ring from his back pack and held it out. The Ring glowed with power and he spun like a buzz saw through the SWATBot forces.

"Help!" Came a female's voice. ZAP ZAP.

"A damsel in distress? How can I say no to that?" The cocky hedghehog asked before running up a wall of a building to see where the female was. "An Overlander? I thought there weren't any left besides Harry and Butnik and Snively." Sonic said. He watched the female blast two SWATBots away with a laser. "At least she's not with Butnik. Hold on lady. I'm a comin'." He buzzed down and cut through two more behind those. "Come on!" He grabbed the red head's hand and led her out of the city making sure to destroy any SWATBots that followed...

This was part of why Harry was always sneaking off to Robotropolis. School was Soooo Boring! On top of that his "classmates" kept bugging him about being a Freedom Fighter. Finally the school let out for the was an excitement among the villagers.

"Hey Rotor, what's with all the excitement?" Harry asked his walrus friend after handing him a few gears and tools he found while exploring Robotropolis.

"Didn't you hear? Sonic found a female Overlander." The chubby walrus mechanic said as he thanked the younger male for finding him the parts and tools. ("Oh sweet, an Xr2 Presicion Drill.") He said picking up the automatic drill Harry had found. For some reason it was in its original packaging which meant it also came with its battery cell and power source. "They say she's got your eyes. The exact same shape and color!"

"My eyes?" Harry asked. "Really?! Maybe!" He thought with excitement. He loved his big sis, but he had always wondered about who his birth parents where.

"Their asking her questions now so Sally wants you to stay with me until...hey wait!" Rotor called but it was too late. Harry already left his workshop.

**In Sally and Harry's Home...**

"He's my son." The female Overlander said to Sally. "I left him on your palace doorstep because the Overlanders where being persecuted by Robotnik. I thought he might have a better life than what he would have faced if he had stayed with me." The Overlander now known as Lily said.

Sally still wasn't entirely convinced. This had to be a trick by Robotnik somehow.

"Would you be willing to submit to a DNA test to prove that?" Sally asked.

"Of course."

The door of Sally and Harry's home burst open. Harry stood in the doorway.

"I thought I told Rotor to keep you until we where finished?"

"Come on Sis you know I couldn't stay away." Harry said as he walked into their home. He looked at Lily. "I remember you." He said.

Before Sally could stop them the two embraced. Harry buried his face in her neck.

"Yo Sal' how's it...woah. Did I miss something here?" Sonic asked seeing the comforting embrace between Lily and Harry.

"Apparently, Lily is Harry's mother." Sally said with doubt in her voice.

Harry glowed brightly for a split second while Sally and Sonic where talking. The Android Lily's eyes flashed and shone.

"Baby mine." Lily sang. "Don't you cry."

**Robotnik's Lair...**

"Snively! What is going on? Why is there audio interference?!" Robotnik demanded.

**Sally and Harry's Home...**

"Your not much goodness knows. But your precious to me. Cute as can be. Baby Mine." Lily finished before she could no longer hold out and the robotic version of herself took over once again...

**To Be Continued...**

**This will have to be more than two parts. Possibly more than three. I don't have a lot of time on the computer. I use my game console to web browse. **

**Please Leave A Review...**

**WriterPON3**


End file.
